


Anti

by mythic0wings



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: You watch it. It watches you.





	Anti

_ Thump. Thump. Thump.  _

It paces, even steps, measured even. Lean, each long limb seemed both too long and fitting. Hands ending in twisted claws; claws red as fresh blood, forever stained but never wet. It seems human enough staring back, mismatched eyes of blue and acid green that only express boredom. Black consuming the sclera on its green eye, bleeding the edge until it appears to glow. 

_ Plip. Pause. Plip. Pause.  _

Dark, near black in the dim room, slow pulses of blood leak from a gash across its neck. Staining its tightly-fitted shirt, dripping a path down its jeans to drip onto the floor. A trail of red drops wear unevenly on the floor. Smaller flecks sprinkled from each swing of its foot. 

_ Hah. Hah. Hah.  _

Breaths come from parted lips, damp and clouded. Certain angles catching the pointed tips of elongated canines. Hair sweeping across its face that is the same acid green of its eye. Dark roots and shaved sides seeping up into the radioactive color.

It seems restless in its pacing. Circling and circling and circling. Waiting for something, anything. 

Demon. Monster. Parasite. Those names are carved into the walls behind it. Deep gouges traced over and over until they start stark even in minimal light. Claws flex, eager to carve into something else. Flesh one would presume. It only gives off the aura of a predator, a being not used to being target by anything else. 


End file.
